Coaches, "pros" and other sports trainers know that it is very important for an athlete to maintain the proper orientation of one or both of his or her wrists and hands during the sequence of motions required for proper swinging of a baseball bat, swinging of a golf club, using a golf putter, during throwing of an overhand "fast ball", and during the swing and release of a bowling ball. In the case of the propering swinging of a baseball bat or a golf club, it is important for a right-handed athlete not to "roll" the wrist of his or her left or "lead" hand as it grips the baseball bat or golf club during the swing. Coaches frequently emphasize to their students that the "lead" end of the wrist bone of the left hand should continue to "point" or be aimed in the direction of the arc of the swing of the baseball bat or the golf club, and that in properly "leading" of the swing with the "lead" end of the wrist bone during the swing, the person's entire body is caused to almost automaticaly go through the proper sequence of motions to result in a good swing. However, baseball players and golfers frequently experience difficulty in focusing their attention on the direction in which the "lead" end of their left hand wrist bones point during the swing of a bat or golf club because there are so many other matters on which they must also mentally concentrate in order to achieve a perfect swing. Sports trainers, coaches, etc., and also atheletes recognize that the mental aspects of sports that require precision swinging of an arm and/or a "club" such as a baseball bat or a golf club are very important, but it is frequently difficult for them to focus adequate attention on the swing of the arm or the movement of the wrist, etc.
A main mistake that many (right-handed) persons make, despite being instructed to the contrary, is to improperly use their right hand to "push" the bat or club through the swing, rather than properly "lead" or "pull" the bat or club through the swing with the left hand while performing a circular or twisting motion of the upper body that causes the left arm and hand to "pull" the bat or club. This mistake is made so commonly by right-handed persons because they are accustomed to using their right hands in a dominant fashion in most of their activities, and despite intensive training and coaching, it is very easy to lose mental concentration and often repeat the mistake. When the mistake of pushing the bat or club is made, it results in lateral, rather than circular motion of the person's upper body, causing lateral motion of the head. This in turn causes loss of hand/eye coordination and loss of accuracy of the swing.